


The Baker and The Dentist

by wyomingnot



Series: lego art [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dentists, Legos, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: A Modern AU storybook of sorts.





	The Baker and The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlon/gifts).

> For the visually impaired, and the people who just can't read (or stand) the font in the 'book', the full text of the story follows after the pics.

  
  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

Once upon a time, there was a baker who went by the name Kylo Ren.

This was not the name his famous parents gave him. But he left his family and old name behind him when he dropped out of his uncle's culinary institute.

But neither his uncle nor his parents are in this story, so all that doesn't matter.

Kylo Ren was an amazing baker, the best in town. 

Kylo worked every day, baking the best cookies and cakes and pastries. He worked alone. 

He was not a social person, and probably shouldn't have been the face of a business, but he made it work. 

Kylo lived inside his own head most of the time. He almost never looked happy, but he was okay.

It was a bad idea to cross him, though. He had a temper.

Armitage Hux was a dentist. A very skilled dentist, quite driven to ensure his patients (and everyone else) took care of their teeth.

Sadly, he had some very bad habits that he mostly kept out of public view. Well, not his coffee addiction, that was well known. But he did a very good job of hiding the fact that he smoked. Usually.

It was rather amazing that Hux and Kylo had never met before. They were actually neighbors! Hux's office was upstairs from Kylo's bakery. Then again, Hux usually had his smoke break behind his office on the second floor. Not down on the ground. 

But this day! Hux smoked behind the bakery, and Kylo caught a whiff of smoke. He was *not* pleased!. 

Hux knew he was in the wrong and did his best to placate the irate baker. 

Hux quickly retreated back to his office and spent the rest of the day cranky because he hadn't even gotten to smoke half his cigarette.

After that day, he never smoked downstairs again. He even got an actual covered ashtray to make sure no ashes would drift down. 

Kylo Ren obviously did not like smoke, and he was big enough to pummel Hux to a pulp. Hux did not want to be pulp. 

One day, Kylo woke up from an exceptionally good night's sleep. All the morning baking went perfectly. It was a great day, and he decided he needed to share it. 

He made a small batch of fun cookies that he almost never made. Then he went outside his shop and gave them away to passing children. 

Little did he know that one of those children was Hux's patient, on his way for an appointment! 

Hux felt safe enough upstairs to lean out his window and yell at Kylo. He almost felt bad about it later.

Kylo supplied some of the pastries for the café across the courtyard. He didn't drink coffee often, but sometimes he just wanted a fancy latte. All the baristas were so friendly, Kylo felt even more awkward than usual. He often would get his drink to go, but if the weather was good, he would sit outside to drink.

Kylo had been so much in his own world that he hadn't even noticed Hux was there. And of course Hux didn't say anything. Pulp, you know.

The barista saw Hux watching Kylo and decided to play match-maker. Hux found himself listening to her, and he slowly turned in his seat to watch Kylo outside. He'd never seen Kylo with his hair not all shoved up in his hat. Never really noticed how handsome he was...

Hux wandered outside over to Kylo's table with his coffee (black, no sugar). Kylo was startled when Hux said hello. Hux was dressed the same as he always was, but, standing there with a cup of coffee, he seemed... softer, somehow.

After an awkward silence, they each apologized to the other for being a dick. They each maintained they were in the right, but agreed they didn't have to be jerks about it.

There was more awkward silence while they both thought, “OMG, he's hot! How have I never noticed before?” 

Much to the barista's chagrin, they didn't start dating straight away. They did stop snarling at each other. Then they moved up to small waves if they saw the other. They worked up to talking during Hux's smoke breaks, Kylo craning his head back to see Hux on the second floor. 

One day, Kylo made a cookie just for Hux. Hux accepted it graciously and ate it right there in the courtyard, making obscene noises of appreciation. When Hux finished and smiled, Kylo knew he was in love.

They had their first date that night, meeting in the square for a moonlight walk.

They were both tremendously inexperienced with relationships, and one or another of them was always making one mistake or another. But they really cared for each other and neither could stay mad for long.

There had been a neighborhood pool going – Which of them would snap first and kill the other. The barista won by chosing instead “They fall in love and live happily ever after.” 

Because they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Marlon was feeling frustrated the other day, so I offered her a lego pic. Asked what she wanted. She said Bakery AU. I had a building with a bakery just sitting there. Yay! She chose the baker. I doubt she was expecting dentist!Hux.
> 
> Taking pics in one of these building is *hard*. There are four walls (instead of two or three) and small rooms, and I have a large phone (the camera on my phone is better than my camera). My actual camera couldn't handle the extreme closeup. I did try.
> 
> Anyway. I found myself telling a story as I did the pics and decided to share it. Since the story started in my head "once upon a time", I thought some sort of storybook setup would be best. However, I am not up to the coding to mix text and pics.... so I used open office impress (off-brand powerpoint). Hopefully the image quality is sufficient.
> 
> There's another scene I did but chose to leave out as it really doesn't fit, tone-wise. I might post that later.
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr.](https://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/187216339325/the-baker-and-the-dentist)


End file.
